Ai Naruto
by aFlawedDesign
Summary: This is just a drabble project with no specific pairing, but involves all of the Konoha 12 in various pairings.
1. Deep in Thought

**[001] Theme:** Deep in Thought  
**Characters:** Shikamaru and Lee  
**Word Count:** ~686

Like every afternoon of spring, Shikamaru had found his favourite patch of grass. He lay flat on his back, the slight prickle of grass blades bristling across the back of his neck. To anyone that walked by, he appeared to be sound asleep. Contrary to appearances, he was not.

"Nara-san!"

One of the Nara's eyes cracked opened fractionally before he caught sight of the green clad ninja skipping over enthusiastically.

"Spring is such a lovely season!" The raven-haired ninja cheered with energy to spare. "May I join your cloud watching?"

Shikamaru knew how Rock Lee was. "I was sort of thinking-" of relaxing alone, he had meant to finish.

"Thinking?!" Lee interrupted, completely oblivious to the brunette's attempt to kindly brush him away. "I must say! Thinking is a valuable skill for a ninja of our ripe springtime of youth!"

"What?" The shadow user tipped his head up to look quizzically at the fellow leaf shinobi, a man he barely knew.

His companion nodded fervently whilst his finger pointed upward as if suddenly having a point to further cement his stance on the skill of thinking. "Yes, especially in light of Yamanaka-san's blossoming over the years. You are both like wee flower buds blooming into glorious and grand daisies! I'm sure you must be thinking of how beautifully she has blossomed, correct, Nara-san?"

Shikamaru only wished Lee was trying to talk about the flowers from Ino's shop, but had inadvertently mixed up his own thoughts and expressed it incorrectly. His genius told him the taijutsu expert had meant everything the way it had come out. His genius also told him to tell Lee that his sexual preferences swung the other way just to get rid of the obnoxiously happy ninja. But then his genius relayed that the repercussions of that little lie would be too troublesome, so he dropped it.

"No. I do not have those kinds of thoughts about Ino," Shikamaru answered flatly before dropping his head back down to the grass.

"No?" Lee echoed the word, his abnormally circular eyes blinking in puzzlement. He glanced up to the sky, to the clouds, and then back to Shikamaru. He then quirked one of his thick eyebrows in a gesture of utter bemusement. "Darn, I was so sure your thoughts were of the beautiful Yamanaka-san." His body then stiffened noticeably as he pumped a fist in the air. "I will now do 500 laps around Konoha to rectify my mistake in observation!"

Shikamaru relaxed back into the grass, assuming Lee was going to leave him alone now, but then the comment sunk in and he furrowed his brows. "What about me did you observe that made you think I was thinking about Ino?"

"Oh!" Lee exclaimed with a sparkling grin. He dropped down eerily close to Shikamaru on the grass, excited to have been given a chance to express how his skills of observation and deduction had improved. "Okay. So I knew you were not sleeping because I have noticed your breathing is different on those days you had fallen asleep!" He explained, rather proud of himself. "So then I assumed you were watching the clouds! But, to my utmost surprise, you were focused solely on that cloud!" He pointed to the large cloud above them. "Then you said you were thinking!"

"You're strange, you know that?"

"Yes, Neji and Tenten tell me all the time!" He grinned, teeth gleaming. "Gai-sensei tells me it is endearing and intrinsic to my springtime of youth."

"Wait, what does this have to do with Ino?"

"You did not notice, Nara-san?" He edged closer to Shikamaru and pointed. "The cloud you were so enthralled with looks exactly like Yamanaka-san, blossoming with so much beauty! So I deduced you were deep in thoughts of her, because you are both ripe in your springtime of youth!"

Shikamaru looked back up. He angled his head. His left eye twitched violently. He had been watching that one cloud for a long time and it did look an awful lot like…

"I have to go," the Nara declared before abruptly leaving the field.

* * *

**A/N: **Originally this project was going to just stay at my LJ, but I decided to make my LJ account my personal journal. So all my fics will be of here. Oh, and I just started this to pass time, so no frequent updates either. The chart for drabble themes and pairings has been linked in my profile.


	2. Magic

**[002] Theme:** Magic  
**Characters:** Lee and Neji  
**Word Count:** ~990

At first, Neji had found difficult to associate himself in any way with the enthusiastic ninja, but over time, their friendship really 'blossomed'. The prodigy Hyuuga had learned to accept his teammate for better and worse. A lot of the time it felt like the circumstances were for the worse. It was to their disadvantage that Lee lacked the ability for any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, but he easily made up for it with his blazing fast Taijutsu. Lee's level of talent and skill in the art of hand combat was unmatched and enviable. Even Neji, on occasion, wished his gentle fist technique was on par.

Rock Lee was the sort to always train and continue to grow stronger. Perseverance and resilience were the words of choice. Deep down, Neji admired Lee both as a friend and teammate. Even as he saw Lee seated at a table in a teahouse, he knew the raven-haired ninja was likely deep in thought with some sort of unique mental training. Weaving his way through the crowds of afternoon, Neji swiftly entered the teahouse and slid into the seat across his friend.

"Neji! You've come to keep me company?"

"Uh. Yea… something like that," the Hyuuga answered, unaffected by the abnormal enthusiasm.

"This is most fortunate!" Lee exclaimed. "Gai-sensai has introduced me to a new training technique."

One of Neji's eyebrows curved in curiosity as he eyed his friend. A part of him wondered why he had been left out of this new training regimen. He would neglect to say it out loud, but his heart felt the tiniest pang of disappointment. Someone more perceptive would likely accuse the Hyuuga of well-masked jealously.

However, Neji wouldn't say and no one was around to point out his reserved shifts in mood. "What training?" he asked.

"I am glad you have asked!" Lee's round eyes darted around the teahouse before discerning that it was a safe place to reveal his new classified technique. He was more than certain Neji would be impressed. So with unbridled excitement, he reached into his weapons pouch and delicately removed a rectangular object.

It didn't too long for Neji's developed skills of observation to recognize what it was. "What are you going to do with that?"

"I will not disclose my new technique just yet, Neji. Just watch and see!" He grinned from ear to ear before pulling the worn cardboard lid open and spilling the deck of cards into his hands. They were dextrously shuffled with speed and efficiency. He spread them out across the table and declared, "I will find all three aces successfully without looking!"

"You're kidding."_ Card tricks?_

"No. I am as serious as Nara-san is about watching clouds shaped like Yamanaka-san!" Another smile was flashed quickly before Lee settled comfortably into his seat and intently observed the deck. "Now, I will remove the aces."

Neji resisted the roll of his pale eyes and sighed instead. He would humour Lee for now and make a lame excuse to leave after the first trick was over. So he watched with disinterest as his friend separated the deck into four. With confidence, Lee flipped the individual decks over, one by one. The first flip revealed the ace of hearts. The second was the ace of spades, and then came the ace of diamonds. With feigned anticipation, Lee flipped the last over and it was… not the ace of clubs. The raven-haired ninja gasped and looked over to Neji. "It did not work! Neji, did you take the last card?"

"No."

"You are deceiving me," Lee accused, pointing a sharp finger. "In my springtime of youth I could not have done that magic trick incorrectly! Allow me to check your body!"

"No!"

"I will find it," Lee pronounced as he lunged across the table and grappled onto Neji's robes. All the while, one of Neji's hands worked furiously to remove Lee while the other founds Lee's face and pushed. The green clad ninja's face was pressed and contorted, stretching his mouth and narrowing his eyes in a fashion that made him appear closer to normal. "I have found it!"

The weight upon Neji's body was lifted as Lee retrieved the card, holding it up for Neji to investigate. "I didn't take it. You hid the card in your hand," he explained, "you need more practice… But card tricks are a waste of time."

For the first time that day, Lee frowned. "You are not impressed?"

"Lee," Neji started, wondering if this would sound mean, "you really should practice your taijutsu instead of this."

"I am not done yet," Lee muttered grudgingly as he picked up one deck and began flipping the cards over individually. Each deck was expertly lined on the table and it quickly became apparent that, even after shuffling, the cards were arranged in order and categorized by suit. Neji's brows knotted as his friend moved onto the next deck, and then the next. He couldn't help leaning in a bit closer to get a better look. Neji hadn't caught any of that!

It was at that moment, when Lee realized Neji was thoroughly engrossed in solving the trick, that his smile gleamed. Dropping the cards, he took his battle stance before Neji had even noticed him move. A nanosecond later, his palm collided with Neji's nose, propelling the Hyuuga backwards and onto the floor.

"It was a success! You were distracted by my magic trick and it gave me the opportunity to attack!" Lee cheered, his arms high above his head and waving in celebration. "Gai-sensei has taught me more advance magic tricks that I can use readily in battle to distract my opponents!"

There was a groan. Lee's head tilted to peer over the table. "Neji?" He then gasped and clasped both hands over his mouth. Never would he have ever guessed pupiless Hyuuga eyes could become cross-eyed. "I am most sorry! Are you still alive, Neji?!"


End file.
